


“Just friends”

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek and Stiles being oblivious idiots 5 times then not so obvious once
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 218





	“Just friends”

**1 // laps**

"Will someone please tell me why men think it is socially acceptable to start a conversation by making an innuendo about the size of their penis?" Stiles shook his head, using his whole body to shiver.   


"Tell me all about it sweet stuff. Anyways, does anyone else just never have enough room in the front of their pants? It's become a real problem" Isaac asked, looking down at his crouch with a frown. Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing a piece of his muffin at the man.

"This is why you're not my favorite" Stiles pointed

"And who is your favorite?" Scott asked with a cocky smile playing on his lips, leaning forward on the sofa to look past Isaac and at Stiles. At the same time, Derek held out a mug of a coffee for Stiles, the liquid shining a deep caramel color.

"Derek" Stiles said without pause, gingerly taking the mug and sitting himself down on the mans lap. Derek adjusted himself appropriately, scooting back and slightly towards the right. Stiles scooted enough so he was sitting on Derek's left thigh and his knees were hooked over his right, dangling down comfortably.

"Hey! I'm your best friend" Scott defended, looking affronted.

"If you're my best friend, why didn't you get me coffee?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows. Scott spluttered something incoherent before sinking back into the couch beside Isaac. "Exactly" Stiles shrugged, slinging one arm over Derek's shoulders.

"So anyways, socially unacceptable men?" Erica prompted, her chin resting on her palm at the little table across from where stiles was sitting.

"Yes. I was waiting for a muffin and this cute guy comes up and starts talking me" Stiles' eyes were wide with his story, his fingers subconsciously running through Derek's hair, the mans head leaning into his touch as he stared up with his full attention. "He was nice at first but then I was talking about how I hadn't really been dating much and he says 'yeah I know, it's also hard to find people who can handle all of you' and I swear, to our lord and savior Gandalf, that I wanted to throw myself out of the window when he winked" everyone had a grimace on their faces and by now Stiles was gesturing wildly with his entire body and Derek had to wrap his arms around his waist to keep him from throwing himself off of his lap.

"I want to know how many poor, hopeless souls fell for that line" Lydia shook her head with the ultimate look of disappointment for all of the naive, impressionable boy's and girls with such low self esteem.

"I hope and pray that that is a short list" Scott shook his head.

"That's alright, you and Derek are going to get married anyways" Erica said with a teasing little smirk.

"I don't see no ring on this finger" Stiles held out his left hand in front of his face. "Besides Der and I are just friends"

"Yeah, Stiles is too high maintenance for me" Derek smirked. Stiles, affronted, turned on Derek's lap to looked at me man with raised eyebrows.

"I'm high maintenance? Me and you literally ate a whole bowl of cookie dough on your kitchen floor yesterday" Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer as he laughed. 

"They're so gonna get married" Lydia leaned close to Erica to whisper.

"Oh yeah" she nodded.

  
  


**2 // Backs**

"Is this what torture feels like? My legs are literal mush, I'm pretty sure my skin wasn't this shade of red when we started, I'm going to have a sunglasses tan for the rest of my life, and my stomach has been growling for the last twenty minutes" Stiles flailed his arms as he stopped walking, throwing his flimsy walking stick at the wall of rocks beside him.

"You're being a little dramatic there, Stilinski" Erica chuckled, her breath barely labored while Stiles sounded like he could use a breathing tube at this point.

"Hey. You do this every weekend, I don't even leave my house on the weekend" stiles defended like embarrassing himself would make the situation better.

"Come on Sti, exercise is good for you; it gets the blood flowing" Scott chirped, bouncing on his toes beside Isaac, who looked almost as affronted by that as Stiles.

"Shut up Scott" Stiles grumbled unhappily.

"Maybe your future husband can carry you" Erica winked, vaguely jerking her head towards Derek.

"Oh is Ryan Gosling here?" Stiles turned his head to sarcastically look in every direction. Erica, Scott and Isaac simply laughed as they turned around and started walking again.

"Here. Jump on" stiles turned around and gasped as Derek bent down a bit, his back facing stiles.

"Really?" Stiles beamed.

"Yeah, I do have to warn you though: I am not Ryan Gosling. " Stiles laughed but he didn't wait for another confirmation before he was jumping into Derek's back, wrapping his arms around the mans chest and his legs around his waist.

"Der, have I ever told you that you're my favorite?" Stiles smiled. 

"Maybe once or twice" Derek chuckled.

"Well, Derek Hale, you are my favorite, Ryan gosling or not... hey, you're also not even sweating, are you human?"

**3 // Lock screens**

"Derek, what the hell is this?" Erica asked curiously, showing Derek the lock screen of his own phone. It was the picture he and Stiles took one morning when they were all out of town on a mini vacation. The had been staying in a cabin for a few days and he and Stiles were the first to wake up one morning, so they decided to have coffee out on the porch. Stiles had been sitting directly in front of the sunrise, every soft color reflecting upon his pale skin and making the ending of his body glow with it. The colors of the sh rise were so beautiful that he saved it as his screensaver the moment he took it.

"Oh, it's one of the best sunrises from our trip to Colorado. Isn't it nice?" He said, leaning towards Erica to look at his screen.

"Yeah sure, except this isn't a picture of the sunrise, this is a picture of stiles" she smirked. Derek gave her an incredulous look as he snatched his phone back.

"Stiles happens to be in the picture but it would have been rude if I were to ask him to move" Derek shrugged.

"Oh come on Derek! Half– nay, more than half of that picture is Stiles, not a sunrise" Derek rolled his eyes, sinking into the couch, his lips turning down into a frown that looked an awful lot like a pout.

"Whatever, I don't care what you think" he grumbled maturely.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I don't care if you have a picture of your boyfriend on your lock screen" Erica teased.

"We're just friends!" Derek threw his arms up as he stood from the couch, his face leaking with exasperation.

"Yeah sure you are buddy. Sure you are" Erica winked. Derek grumbled curses under his breath as he padded off to his bedroom, his phone held protectively against his chest.

**4 // clueless**

"Do they even realize that they're practically an old married couple?" Erica asked, tapping her chin as she watched Derek laugh and drape his arm around Stiles' shoulder, the younger man instantly leaning into him.

"I don't think so" Isaac sidled up next to her at the window, his eyes following hers to the porch swing where stiles was an inch or two away from being in Derek's lap.

"We're just friends" Scott mocked, pressing against Isaac's shoulder to see better.

"They haven't been 'just friends' since they met, and that was like five years ago" Isaac shook his head.

"Do you think they've fucked yet?" Erica asked. Isaac and Scott turned to grimace at her, making her smirk. They each turned their heads to look at them again, watching Stiles bury his face in Derek's chest as he laughed.

"Poor, clueless bastards" she tsked.

**5 // Tickle Fights**

"Derek if you don't leave me alone I'm going to push you off of the couch" Stiles screamed between laughter as Derek dug his fingers into his sides.

"What'd you say? Tickle you more? Okay" Stiles screamed, uncontrollable laughs being torn from him as Derek tickled his sides.

"Derek stop it!" Stiles' said breathlessly. Derek paused for a second, his hands resting flat against Stiles' stomach.

"What was it you called me?" Derek asked, tilting his head to the side. Stiles stealthily gripped onto one of the couch pillows, lifting himself onto his elbows so his face was closer to Derek's.

"I called you..." Stiles leaned a little bit closer, his lips only an inch from Derek's. "A dork" he smacked the pillow against the side of Derek's head and slipped out from under him.

"Hey! Get over here, brat" Derek lunged off of the couch and ran after Stiles.

Erica, Scott, and Isaac shook their heads from where they were standing at the loft entrance.

"The sexual tension in here is ridiculous" Erica rolled her eyes, watching Derek wrap his arms around Stiles' hips, lifting his from the ground as Stiles screamed with laughter. Scott and Isaac nodded in agreement.

"It's truly painful to watch" Isaac shook his head as he turned and left.

"Agonizing" Scott turned on his heels and followed after Isaac

**+1 // Urge**

"I want to make out with you," Stiles giggles, pressing himself against Derek's chest as the early morning sun streamed in through the windows. Derek laughed into the younger mans neck, his hands squeezing a bit together on his hips.

"You say that every morning and yet you never do," Derek teased. Stiles laid his chin on Derek's chest and smiled up at him.

"Yeah because you always just laugh and you never agree or consent."

"What if I'm agreeing and consenting right now?" Derek asked.

"Then I'm definitely going to make out with you," stiles said, almost challengingly.

"I don't believe you," Derek retorted. Stiles, never one to back down from a challenge, leans up, and pressed his lips to Derek's. It's hesitant at first, but it soon turns deep and passionate. They've kissed before. But those kisses were products of alcohol or stupid high school party games. This kiss, this kiss, was like fire and energy and lightning. Stiles slides further up Derek's chest and kisses him harder.


End file.
